Finding Melody
by Poisonchik88
Summary: When Dean goes to meet Cassie again after her urgent call, he isn’t nearly prepared for what she has to say – his entire world is about to be turn upside and shot to hell.
1. Welcome Melody

A/n; this is my first Supernatural fic; constructive criticism is welcomed but nothing that will end in tears please.  . This is the first one that I wanted to post but I have at least three more going through editing at the moment that I plan on adding when ever I have the time. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing it.

"Tell me how this happened again." Sam asked ever patient, Dean could practically hear is frown over the phone.

"It all started with a voicemail." Dean fought back the temptation to roll his eyes; this was the second time telling Sam the story. Someone was going to get a killer phone bill.

Dean stood outside Cassie's door, his palms were clammy and he was more troubled than he would like to admit. Her alarm filled voicemail, had him doing eighty on the freeway in a frantic effort to get to her as quickly as possible. In all the years he had known Cassie she had never seemed as frightened as she did on that voicemail, she was always a together person who tried hard to come off as hard edged and fearless to everyone including him. Dean was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice Cassie leaning against the doorway a nervous smile on her face.

As soon as he did see her he pulled her into a quick hug, its was out of character for him he knew but when it came to Cassie he seemed to do a lot of things he shouldn't do and or under no circumstances would do normally.

"Are you okay, are you hurt?" Without delay he began checking her over, thankful to find not even a scrape on her. His brow wrinkled as her grimace grew deeper at his actions.

"Cassie what's going on?" He was stunned to say the least when she grabbed his hand gently, placing a sealed envelope in his hand.

"Open this later." She instructed as she folded his fingers over the white envelope. Dean nodded his hand watching her as he placed the letter in his pocket.

"I don't know an easy way to say this ..." She started before trailing off, trying to look anywhere but at him.

"You can tell me anything you know that." He whispered scuffing his feet against the floor, fidgeting slightly. He hated these chick flick moments, but if Cassie wanted it she would get it. He would give her anything.

"I know and this makes it that much harder." She retorted prior to taking a deep breath and straightening her shoulders.

"You have a daughter, she's five almost six." At her words, he could have sworn he heard his jaw hit the floor. He just stood there for what felt like hours, before fury coursed through his veins. He had a daughter he never even knew, he missed five whole years of her life.

"How could you, how could you not tell me?" He bellowed the tick in his jaw becoming more pronounced every step he took.

"I was scared." She screamed right back and she marched up to him one bony tan finger poked him in the chest. The moisture behind his eyes just made his temper flare more.

"This is my daughter too and you kept her from me." He wanted it to sound angry but it sounded dejected and hurt. He never knew a shout as thunderous as his could sound so wretched

"You weren't safe." Her words stung more than any blow would. He was so busy staring down at the floor trying to stop the tears from his eyes from falling. After all Winchester men didn't cry, it just wasn't manly. "Is that why you left?" His voice was hard projecting none of the hurt that he felt.

"This isn't about us." She whispered back her cheeks shining with fallen tears.

"Right so after six years you suddenly decided you want me to know my daughter, I don't think so what's with the _change of heart_?" He couldn't hold back the sneer that worked its way on his face. Creeping up on him like a sneaky poltergeist.

Before she could respond the back swung open, the sound of cheerful laughter could be heard from the door.

A tiny girl came running into the living room running straight into her mother's arms, a happy little smile on her face.

"Mommy, I drew you a picture today in class." She announced gleefully as she kissed Cassie on the cheek. Dean watched the exchange feeling this slight hollow feeling in his chest. His daughter should be running to him like that and kissing him on the cheek instead she was a complete stranger. When he pictured having kids, he imagined him and Cassie being happily married , now as an alternative to dreaming of this moment , he was watching it through jaded eyes. In his daydreams he was never suppose to be the outsider, he would know his own daughters name. Cassie smiled slightly as she placed his daughter on the floor kissing the top of her head.

"Will hang it up with the rest," She promised her smile wobbling her into the grimace, even she could hear the empty words behind her promise. She knew Dean knew as well. He knew everything about her.

When his daughter turned to look at him sending him that Winchester smile he was sure his heart stopped beating. He stood there taking everything every little detail about her.

_This is my daughter. _

At that thought a jolt of awareness filled him, a gentle awakening of some emotion that lay long buried beneath anger, denial, pain and death. She was his daughter all right. He could see a pair of identical twitching dimples beside her mouth, and the small shining golden-brown eyes gazing in his direction, the tiniest hint of his smirk on her face. He was surprised to notice that she had his hair colour.

He just couldn't stop staring he knew he looked pathetic standing there in the hallway with his mouth agape and his wide but he didn't care. Standing here in front of him was a daughter he never even knew he had.

_This is my child. My daughter._ He thought again as he watched her cling tighter to her mother legs, her care bear backpack thumped to the floor forgotten as she stared right back at him from behind her mother's leg. The corners of his mouth lifted in the tiniest intimation of a smile, she was a Winchester alright.

"What's your name sweetheart?" He asked as he kneeled down to her eye level smiling slight at her. His smile vanished as she suddenly looked ready to run and hide. If she wasn't so young Dean would have swore he saw a spark of determination in her eyes before she squared her chin and looked up at him.

"Melody," She replied uncertainly as she held her too big necklace in her chubby little hands. A spark of pride swelled up in him as he recognized the necklace. It was the black diamond skeleton necklace he had left for Cassie, after the spilt.

"It's a beautiful name." He answered sincerely, this seemed to make her happy because suddenly her whole face lite up.

"I'm named after a song." She said matter of factly. Realization suddenly dawned on him, forgetting everything he smiled up at Cassie. She named their daughter after their song.

"Melody why don't you go up stairs and get your stuff for Dean," He was confused to say the least, when suddenly Melody launched herself in his arms, her cheerful smile before nothing compared to this one.

He watched as she ran up the stairs as fast as her little legs could carry her, humming something all the while.

"What's going on?" He asked as Cassie picked up the care bear back pack handing it to him.

"I gave Melody all I could now it's your turn." For the second time Dean felt as if his jaw hit the floor.

Well would did you think. I really hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm going to try to get all the others fics up my tonight or tomorrow. Be on the look out for them.

Once again, thanks for reading hope you review.

Love Diedre.


	2. The Letter

A/n: I just want to thank you all for taking the time to read and review my story leaving me such sweet words. All of the reviews really made my day.

* * *

"Cassie you know damn well I can't take this child." Dean snarled as she practically threw the care –bear backpack at him. 

"You, don't have a choice Dean this is called responsibility learn it and fast." Cassie hissed as she stomped up the stairs leaving Dean all alone in the hallway.

"This isn't painless you know its killing her to do this." Cassie's mother Tina said as she sat down on the couch patting the cushion next to her.

"She had this planned since Melody was born but she couldn't go through without not until…now." Tina chewed on her lip; it was the same habit Cassie had she too chewed on her bottom lip when she was nervous.

"What aren't you telling me?" Dean asked as he sat down on the arm of the couch.

"As much as I want to tell you it isn't my place." She told him as she quickly stood up again, before she could say something you would regret.

"Dean if you ever loved Cassie you'll do this," She pleaded as she made her way back into the kitchen. Even with the door shut, he could hear Tina's muffled sobs.

"You got everything you need?" Cassie asked as she gently they walked down the stairs. Melody nodded her head sadly, as she glanced up at her mother.

"I love you Mama." She could feel her lip quiver as she fought to hold back her tears.

"I love you too Melly." She choked out as she pulled Melody into a hug squeezing her tight.

"Promise me something?" She whispered in Dean's ear as Melody carried her stuff out the car.

"Anything," Dean's voice was gruff as he glanced at her, it may have been five-years since he saw her but he never stopped loving her.

"Promise me that you'll love her and that you'll keep your safe."

"You have my word Cas." He promised kissing the top of her forehead for emphasis.

"Go before I lose my nerve." Dean nodded her heads swinging the care –bear backpack over his shoulder.

"Dean?" She called out as she clutched the end time, if she didn't hold on to something she might launch herself in his arms and beg for him to never let her go.

"Yeah?"

"I never stopped you know." It was the god's honest truth; she hardly ever looked at another man let alone dated one. The sad truth was Dean was the only one for her, but alas, she was not the only one for him.

"Me either." It was the last words he said to her before he walked out the door. She watched out the window as the 67 Impala pulled out of the drive way and speed off done the road.

"Take care of my baby." She whispered before she collapsed on the couch, it would be the last time she would see either of them again.

* * *

As Dean pulled into the motel cutting off the engine of the car, He glanced back in his review mirror at the child who was sleeping peacefully. She was curled up in the back seat. Her tinker-bell blanket was swathed securely around her while she bawled his beloved denim jacket up to use as a headrest. He just sat there for a few minutes gaze in at her, soaking it all in. Once day he had nothing but Sam but today he has Sam and a beautiful little girl, a little girl that is his. 

Unexpectedly he remembers the envelope that Cassie had placed in his pocket, telling him to read it later. He pulls it out of his pocket smoothly but it did not matter anyhow the letter was already crumpled and looking at little tattered He ripped open the envelope being carefully not to tear the letter. He smoothed it out against the steering wheel, leaning forward to read her tiny script.

_Dean, _

_If you are reading this, it means that I had already given you the only thing that matters most to me in this life –Melody. You will never know how hard that was for me to do, it was like giving away apart of my soul. Nevertheless, i could not have her see me like this. When she looks back in her memory, I want her to remember a blissful and healthy mom who always had the energy to play with her and ask her how school was. I could not live with my self if I let her watch me die. There, I said it I admitted it aloud, well not aloud but you understand. I am dying Dean. I have been quite for a while. I never would have been able to live with myself if I forced her to bear that. She is only five; no child at that age should watch her mother pass away. She would never understand and it would break my heart to see the disappointment on her face every time I would have to tell her that I could not go out and play soccer in the backyard or sit and play dolls with her. I love her more than anything that said I want you to know that there is no better person than you to raise our daughter. There is no doubt that you will love her and keep her safe, I can ask nothing better than that. I will miss holding her, more than anything else I miss holding her, and running my finger through her head of curls. I will miss the way it felt to hold her as she slept. When The time is right I want to you tell her that I'm proud of her and I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there for her to see her get married and share the birth of her children with her but I'll always be watching her and will always be there to listen to her. Tell her that when I die I want her to choose a star and name it after me so that she knows I have not abandoned her or forgotten her. Tell her to choose a star and name it after me so that I may shine down on her, until we meet again. Tell her what I cannot tell her how much she meant to me and that she was always my little star. Always bringing me joy and little miracles from her day of birth and, following her into her childhood, but most importantly tell her that I love her and that I always will.**  
**_

_Love Cassie._

* * *

Dean folded back up the letter and stuffed it into his pocket. His head against the steering wheel, he sat there and sobbed. His child would never know her mother and even with all the words on that piece of paper would never know just how deep her mothers love ran for her. 

Worse of all Cassie would never know just how much he loved her.

Well that is all for chapter two. I know it short but I am having computer troubles now and it is making typing this very difficult. I will try to have the next chapter out by late tomorrow night.

Thanks for reading and hope you review

Love

Deidre.


	3. Is Mommy Dying Because Of Me?

A/n: I want to thank you all for taking the time to review and read my story it really means alot to me. Thank you all so much for your support and feedback.

* * *

When Melody woke up the first thing she heard was the distant sound of sniffling. She did not open her eyes though, she forgot all about leaving with her father, thinking herself to be still at home. At her home , where she often woke to the sound of her mother sitting on the end of her bed stroking her hair or just simply holding her small chubby hand in her large warm ones as her mother cried. She never told her mother that she could her here her or that she knew of her nightly rituals. For some reason she felt as if her mother needed to do that needed to sit there and vent whatever emotions she kept buried during the day. When Melody went, to roll over she expected to curl up to a nice warm pillow and her stuffed bear, what she did not expect was to hit the dirty carpet floor of the Impala.

Dean bolted from the front seat of the car, the first second the sound of her panicked cries , filled his ears. He quickly ripped open the back door pulling Melody out of he car and cradling her in his arms.

"It's okay everything's okay." He said as he tired to comfort her as he rubbed soothing circles on her back. It took a few more minutes before Melody stopped crying the fear and the shock wearing off.

"Are you hungry?" Dean asked getting his denim jacket out the car, draping it around her shoulders. Melody just shook her head before burying her face in her crook of his neck.

"You need to eat something." She just shook her head stubbornly wrapping her arms tighter around his neck.

"How about a nice big vanilla shake?" Dean asked trying to compromise, it was not food, but it was something.

'Chocolate?" She swiped at her tears with the back of her hand, but made gave no indication, that she wanted to be put down, Dean did not mind in the least.

"Chocolate's my favorite too," Dean replied with a small smile, hoping his eyes did not seem as bloody shot and as weary as they felt.

"Everyone loves chocolate." Melody replied matter –of -factly her own small smile on her face. Dean just smirked, before opening the door to in nearest diner.

As Dean sat in the diner, his eyes on Melody was she switched between drinking her milk shake and telling him about school. It was only than that he realized, he could not offer her school or a home. Dean could never stay in place to long; this job simply would not allow him to. Throughout the entire diner he kept wondering why Cassie had given left Melody to him.

He could not offer her anything; he would fail her like he failed everyone else he cared about.

* * *

Sam slammed this cell phone down angrily on the motel table, it must have been the eightieth time he called his brothers cell phone, and still he got no answer. Panic was slowly seeping his way through his body like water on gravel. If Dean saw Sam's name on the caller list we would answer, he would answer no matter what, no matter where he was.

His leg bobbed up in down in worry as he mind predicted the worst , he snapped back to reality by the hum of the cell phone ringing. He did not even wait for the caller id to kick in he just answered it.

"Dean?" Sam asked worriedly

"You still haven't gotten in touch with him."

"No." Sam's head hung in distress and frustration; he had no idea if Dean was all right or if Dean needed him to lend a hand. "I'll get him I will." Sam promised as he swiped the car keys off the table.

"Don't go chasing him Sam, he has a daughter now he needs to worry about her , about his family." Sam mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

"How did you know?"

"I've always kept a close eye on you boys."

"Family is all that matters to Dean; he is the glue he would never walk out on his family -never." He meant for it to sound confident and sure but it ended up sounding as if he was living in denial land. Now that Dena had a daughter he would do anything to protect, anything and Sam would expect nothing less so why was he suddenly feeling so betrayed.

"Her names Melody," Sam blurted out when the man on the other end of the line went silent, obvious lost in deep thought.

* * *

Melody sat their in the diner booth, just staring at him as he looked out the window, he had on that do not bother me I am thinking face. It was the same face her grandmother wore a lot lately, a lot more than she used to. At least she thinks so. He bits her lip and kicks her feet back and forth against the booth, he, as thinking and she should not bother him.

"Ask away kiddo."

"Why did mom leave did I do something wrong I forgot to put the dolls in the box didn't I?"

She did not mean to ask it she meant to ask him when they were leaving but the words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them. She could feel her cheeks turning red as his head whipped around to stare at her, the surprise in his eyes evident even to her.

"She loved you, never for a second doubt that, your mom would never leave you but she had to." Dean could feel the tears well up in his own eyes as a few tears silently leaked down her cheeks.

"She was sick wasn't she? Ruby's mom told me." Dean did not even know Ruby's mom but he wanted he already wanted to grab his gun and hunt her down.

"She told it was because I was a bastard child, and god was punishing her." Dean's heart broke at the pain on her daughters face. Dean hurriedly pulled her into his arms kissing the top of her head.

"I can promise you, Mommy wasn't sick because of you, she was sick because her body made her ill not you." He held her as she cried, her tears seeping through the thin cotton of his shirt, soaking his bare shoulder.

Pain and Death seemed to follow Winchester's anywhere it was like a curse.

Dean jolted awake at the sound of his cell phone ringing at the top of its lungs, without even opening his eyes he answered it. He eyes darted to Melody as she rolled over in her sleep, wrapping the thing covers over her body snuggling in.

"Hello?" Dean said groggily as got of the bed to drape his covers over Melody to keep her warm, the nights her were chilly today, the weather being only 42 degree's.

His eyes widened in shock as he recognized the owner of the voice on the other end of the phone, it was a voice he believed to be dead.

"Dad?"

* * *

Well that is it for Chapter 3, in the next chapter the Winchester boys are untied and mayhem occurs while their on a hunt. I do not want you to think its going to be all drama and tears. If you have, a suggestion's feel free to leave them in your review. I just love hearing form you all. I want this to be a story that you will all like and feel apart of in someway.

I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and hope you review.

Deidre


	4. Haunted Memories Of Better Days

Cassie ignores the tears that prickle the back of her eyes lids. She tries to think of something happy but her memory seems to only want to haunt her now. She remembers they day that her life was turned upside down.

"_Were sorry." It was all the doctor could say to her, the pity behind his eyes was more than she could bear but she held her head up high as she walked out of the doctor's office. It was there in the car that she broke now the news was clawing at her heart and ripping it apart. She could still hear the doctors voice as he told her the most awful news she could have ever thought possible. _

_There she was sitting there on the doctors table her sweater wrapped tightly around her arms. She had not been feeling well for the past twenty-one days and finally with Dean practically begging her to go she just gave in and made an appointment. That was four days ago. They made her come back fro blood work and tests and than this morning, they finally called her to let her know that her results were in. She should have known that if they had not told her the results over the phone that they were bad. However, back than she was optimistic Cassie. The one who believed that everything was gong to be just right , because Dean had come back to her and they were going to start a family jus like she had planned all those years ago. _

_Nevertheless, when the doctor entered the room the look on his face told her everything she needed to know. That whatever he was going to tell her it was not good. However, she never would have expected what came next. _

"_You have cancer and its stage three." There were no I am sorry or stalling it was just straight to the point. It hit her like a sucker punch to the gut. _

"_That means I'm going to die doesn't it." The doctor just simply nodded his head while looking just slightly above her head instead of at her. _

"_How long?" _

"_About a year," It took the doctor a whole ten minutes before he could answer her. The room was silent after that until he laid his head on her shoulder and told her he was sorry. Sorry was not going to help and sorry was not going to make it better but alas, it was all she had. _

_She went back to the apartment both she and Dean shared , it was suppose to be empty and Dean was suppose to be at work in the small mechanics shop downtown. Instead when she walked through the door all the lights were out and the candles were everywhere lighting the way. The rose petals on the floor stuck to the bottom of her shoe as she walked forward not even bothering to close the front door. _

_She found him sitting on the couch, an end table in front of him set up from a romantic diner for two. _

"_Cas come here." She sat down next time letting him take her hand in his larger one. She opened her mouth ready to ell him the news but he beat her to it. _

"_I had it all planned out. I was gonna take you to the beach. Santa Barbara. We'd go out for a walk, maybe when the sun was setting. But now we're here and I don't know what we're jumping into and I may never get another chance to do this again. Sometimes I wake up before you do and I watch you sleep and I'm overwhelmed because you're so amazing and I don't know why I'm lucky enough to have you in my life; that you're here with me. And I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you trying to make you as happy as you make me." Dean started as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand .A sign that he was nervous. _

_She knew where this was going and it just could not she couldn't let him finish that sentence. Nevertheless, she found herself powerless to stop him. She wanted to hear this for such a long time now. _

"_Oh, my God Dean." He smiles thinking the tears mean she happy but she's not he's breaking her heart. Would he still want to marry her if he knew the truth? Would he want to marry a woman who was dying? _

"_Cassie Robinson will you marry me?" _

"No," She didn't even explain it to him , she couldn't she just bolted out the front door and ran to her mothers house and never back.

He found her but she refused to see him. He came back a six mores time to her mothers but on her seventh it was to say goodbye and he wouldn't bother her any more he needed to move on and he wouldn't be coming back.

It was that day she found out about Melody and it was that day she swore to live pass this year to give her daughter birth and to watch her grow for as long as she could. She made it five more years before God decided it was time to call her back home where she belonged a year ago. She cannot complain because she got longer than expected and longer than she wanted but it still hurts. She left so many things unfinished. She wasted so much time. She could have been happy with Dean and her daughter could have known her father from something other than faded photographs and any memories she can drag up.

As the doctors came into the room it there she knows that this is what she wants. She lasted all she could and none of this was going to help it was just going to make her miserable. Her journey in life was over.

"It's all set up Miss Robinson."

"No."

"Excuse me?" The doctor is looking at her as if she lost her mind , maybe she has maybe she hasn't she just doesn't care anymore.

"I don't want chemo." She elaborates as she sits up getting off the doctors table.

"It could safe your –"

"My life is done I just want to die in peace surly you can understand that." With that being said he leaves the doctors office and into her mothers waiting arms.

* * *

"Dad?"

"Dean how are you?" Dean opened and closed his mouth trying to think of something to say, they have not heard from their father since the night the semi crashed into the Impala and that was over a year ago.

"I'm fine you?" It takes him another five minutes before he can finally spit the words out, but they sound shaky even to him.

"Does she look like Cassie?" John does not say anything for a while after that but when, he does Dean had to ask me to repeat to see if he heard him right. He did.

"She looks like mom except she has curly hair like Cassie." He does not ask how he knows, because it would just be a waste of time. His father always knew.

"What's going on?" Dean asked, he knew this was not just a call about Melody he could be getting married and his father would not even call for that. There was something else he knew it.

"Dean." His father lets out a sigh and Dean knows it is not it good.

"I would give anything not to tell you this but it isn't over." Once again Dean's shell shocked his body seemed to lose of its motor function's as he just falls into the seat below.

Twice tonight, he has heard news he could have lived three or four lifetime without ever hearing again. His first reaction is to ask if he is sure but he knows that, asking is just a waste of breath. Of course, his father is sure. His father is always right.

"Let us help." He speaks for Sammy without even asking and than he remembers, he left Sammy in a hotel room a state back. Panic set into his system faster than it ever has. What was he thinking when he let Sammy behind in a hotel room.

He moving about the room gathering things up into his leather duffel bag but as his eyes travel to Melody his hand suddenly, stills and the flannel shirt he planned to shove into the bag falls to floor.

"I was waiting for that silence." He father says, and Dean could almost picture the knowing smile on his face while his eyes shone with disappointment and fear.

"I have to help you have to let me." Dean pleads into the phone he cannot sit back and let this fight happen without him. His father was too reckless and Sam was right along with him. If they fought alone, Dean would end up being alone.

"You have a daughter to worry about now Dean take care of your family." It was the last thing his father said before the line went dead. In his anger, Dean slams the phone against the wall. He was lucky it did not break but it did startle Melody who sat up a scream hanging on the tip of her tongue.

"Its alright just go back to bed." His voice is soothing but it seems to have the opposite effect on her. She begins to hyperventilate; her eyes look blank and far away as if she staring at something only can she.

"Melody it's alright, its okay." He took a step toward her bed making her back up into the headboard in fear. As she desperately sucked in air, her eyes no longer looked blank. Before he could even ask what happened she launched out of the bed and into his arms.

"Daddy we have to get out of here." She sobbed the tears pouring from her eyes as she glances around the room a frantic look in her eyes.

"What's going on?"

"Daddy!" Dean winced, as the scream seemed to bounce off the walls and invade in eardrums. Suddenly he hears c the sound of a roaring truck, Melody seems to hear it too and it only sets her further into panic.

Quickly he moves to the window and peeks through he curtains only to see a red semi heading his way. He clutches Melody tighter to him before running into the closed off bathroom , locking the door behind him.

"Don't move." He placed Melody down on the floor and opens the bathroom window. As quick as he can he opens the window and throws Meldoy out it. He can't fit through the window he knew he never would. But he need to get Melody out , he promised Cassie he would keep her safe.

He hears her anguished cry as the sound of the semi crashing through the hotel room fills his ears. He places his head over his head as the ceiling starts to collapse. He can feel the heat from the exploding truck on the other side of the room.

"Dean !" .

"Sammy! " Dean called as he kicked up the bathroom door. Only his exist seemed to be blocked by a giant metal tube that the semi had on its cargo.

"Get Melody," Dean shouts as he covers his face with his jacket, the heat from the fire making him sweat. He hears Sammy shout something back but he cannot make out what he says the next thing he knows he feels a hard tug on his arm and goes tumbling into Sam.

The smoke is stinging Dean's eyes and he cant see a thing but Sammy is pulling him toward the hole in the wall. He starts gagging as Sam pushes him out of it knocking him to his knees, only to have Sam pull him up by the elbow and start dragging him toward the Impala. His head shoots up as he hears Melody; through the smoke induced tears, she could see the outline of her running toward them. He grabs Meldoy scooping her up in his arms as they make the desperate run to the Impala.

Dean quickly places Melody in the Impala, just before the hotel room explodes the orange –reddish flames consuming the hotel room like a plague. Dean's eyes are narrowed as she opens up the back of the trunk pulling out a small handgun before closing it.

"Let's go Sammy we have work to do."

* * *

Well that's it for Chapter Four of Finding Melody. I placed a little Supernatural stuff in the story because I got a private message asking me if the story was just going to be Dean centric with no Supernatural or not. Therefore, I am glad to tell you that it is Dean and Cassie centric mainly and has plenty of Supernatural to keep everyone interested.

Thank you for reading and hope you review

Deidre


	5. Meduim

**_A/n: I just want to thank you all for sending me such nice reviews, for the last chapter. It really means a lot to me. I hope I got back you to ya'll but if I didn't please let me know. I always try to reply to each and everyone review. So once again thank you so much for reading. A little shout out here . Ya'll have to read Midnight893's story the Father and Daughter connection. It's just so good I can't describe it.. You must read it or I'll shoot you will rock salt. Hehe Kidding but really though check it out if you have the time. _**

* * *

"How do you think she knew?" Sam whispered, careful to keep his voice down.

"I have no idea." Dean voice matched his body at the moment tense. Sam knew that this was going slowly going to drive Dean insane. Never knowing what is happening can do that to a person.

"Are you okay with all of this?" Sam already knew the answer but the words had just come tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Yes." Dean lied glancing in the rearview mirror at his daughter who was just sitting in the back seat staring into nothing.

"Really?" Sam arched an eyebrow , was it really that hard for Dean to admit anything now a days

"Okay-ish." He admitted, there was no point in lying to Sammy he just seemed to know how he was feeling almost every moment of the day.

"That's not okay."

"That's okay with an "ish." Dean smirked as Sam rolled his eyes sometimes it was just so easy to get to this little brother.

"Whatever you say." Sam said with a sigh giving up on trying to figure Dean out, right now all he wanted was a nice hot shower so he could wash the ash out of his hair and off his body.

"She misses you both." Without thinking about Dean hit the brakes, the car jolting to a halt. He hardly heard the blaring of horns behind him.

"Who?" Sam watched as Dean turned to face Melody his eyes wide with worry and confusion.

"She never said, she just told me to tell you she missed you." Melody cocked her head to the side staring at her father as if he was a puzzle she just couldn't figure out.

"Melody look at me and tell me what's going on!" Dean demand. Just when had Melody spoken to anyone?

"Are you talking about your Mom?" Dean asked trying to figure out just what the hell was going on.

"Nope." Melody said with a shake of her head. Dean practically growled in irritation.

"Melody you're scaring me." Dean felt as if his heart was going to just explode , what kind of father was he if he couldn't even figure out just what was happening to his own daughter.

" They scare me too sometimes." Melody wasn't even looking at him as she spoke she was looking at the car window watching all the angry people drive around them.

"They?" Dean ran his hands through his hair, if he thought he was befuddled before he was perplexed now.

"Ghosts." At her words Dean swears his heart just stopped in his chest, His knuckles turned white he was griping the seat so hard.

"How often do you see them?" Sam asked taking control of the situation.

"Only when they need to tell me something." She turned her head to look at Sam a worried frown on her face.

"You saw our Mom didn't you?" At this Dean's head turned to look at Melody sharply, he didn't realize just how sharply he was staring until he Melody started squirming in her seat.

"It's alright." Sam reassured elbowing Dean in the side, making him grunt in pain.

"She said that she missed you both and she was proud of both her warriors." Melody said quietly.

"That how you knew, she told you about the truck." Melody shook her head and stared down at her shoes.

"What did she tell you?" Dean inquired

"It's a secret." Dean smiled at that sharing a look with Sammy.

"Fair enough Kiddo." He reached out a ruffled her hair making her crack a smile. Sam watched the interaction with a slight smile.

"You're much prettier than Jennifer." Sam joked making Dean cackle the sound filling the car. Cheerful banter filled the car as they drove but both boys knew it was a sham. They just couldn't laugh this off, Melody was special and now she was a target.

* * *

John Winchester threw his duffle bag into the back of car; it almost hurt too much for him to pull his body up into the pickup almost. He hissed in pain as he leaned forward to place his keys in the ignition to start the car. He didn't even bother with the seat belt it would hurt too much for him to have it rest across his bruised body. John let out a grain as he reached across the seat to pick up the cell phone as it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Johnny Boy." John's face went slack his eyes shone with anger and hatred.

"What do you want?"

"I thought you'd be glad to hear from me you are looking for me after all." Its laughter was enough to make John want to throw the phone out the window and run over it with his truck.

"I have a deal for you Johnny Boy one you just can't refuse."

* * *

Dean woke up to someone tugging on the sleeve of his old Bad Company tee-shirt. He opened one groggy eye, to see a puffy eyed Melody standing by his bed the tears slipping down her cheeks as she struggled to breath. He was up immediately turning on the light, making Sam groan.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked as she squinted to see her, the light hurting his tired eyes.

"Mommy told me that she loves you and that she always has." Dean swung Melody into his arms, letting her sob on his shoulder. As he fought back tears of his own.

"**_Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal."_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Well that's it for Chapter Five of Finding Melody I hope that you all enjoyed it. It's really late and I'm really tired but I just wanted to get this out for you all. I promise to get Chapter Three of Coffin Dancer out. I promise that. I will update every story tomorrow and update the new one the crossover with Buffy. Goodnight everyone!_**

**_Thanks for Reading and Hope you Review_**

Deidre


	6. Devil's Dance

A/n: I just want to thank you all for sending me such nice reviews, for the last chapter. It really means a lot to me. I hope I got back you to ya'll but if I didn't please let me know. I always try to reply to each and everyone review. So once again thank you so much for reading. A little shout out here (Yes another one.) Ya'll have to read Race To Kill: By Sarah The Mutant Farm Girl. It's a really good story and deserves some attention. I always have another shout out here. Chances are you have all probably read it but Honor Thy Mother. It's my favorite story out there and anyone who doesn't know about it should! The writer is brilliant the story is beyond words. If you haven't read it I promise you'll love it.

* * *

Dean had left over an hour ago to walk around and to clear his head. Sammy had known better Dean just didn't want to see anyone cry. He knew that what it was like to lose someone you loved like that, and his heart went out for his brother.

"Tell me the story about why you're sad. " Melody asked Sam as she sat down in his lap interrupting his train of thought.

"You think I'm sad?" Sam smiled a perplexed smile as he looked down at the little girl. Melody just nodded her head and leaned back into him.

"What makes you think that?" Sam stretched his legs, allowing Melody to lean back more comfortably; he pulled the covers up over her.

"Your eyes told me." She told him as she stifled a yawn her teddy bear back on her bed.

"I don't think that's a good bedtime story." Sam informed her just as Dean came stalking through the door angrily but he wasn't alone John was trailing behind him a scowl on his face.

"Dean do not walk away from me like that when I'm talking to you." His father hissed in his marine voice, making Melody sit up her body going rigid. Sam wrapped his arms protectively around her as his father whirled Dean around to face her.

"Sorry, I'd do a silly walk, but I'm not feeling very John Cleese right now." Dean said sarcastically as he shoved his father off him, only to have John grab Dean by his jacket and shove him against the wall.

Melody cried out springing from his lap before he could catch her. She ran over to Dean and wrapped her arms around his leg protectively as if her little body could protect Dean from whatever punishment his father was going to give Dean.

"Don't take that tone with me." John growled out pushing Dean back a little more, making him smack his head against the wall. Dean growled low in his throat before shooting his head forward, head butting Dad.

"You're both scaring her." Sam shouted but neither seemed to hear him, either Dean didn't notice Melody was desperately clinging to his leg or he just didn't care. Melody shrieked as John swung at Dean clipping him right in the jaw. Before Dean could swing back Melody had let go of her death grip and ran toward the bed.

"STOP FIGHTING!" She yelled at the top of her little lungs making both man stop in his tracks. She jumped of the bed the glare on her face a direct copy of Cassie. Dean smiled even as it made his heart break. Dean watched perplexed as she marched over to John and kicked him soundly on the shin.

"Hitting isn't nice, and you have to play nice with the little children." Melody told him before walking over to Dean and kicking him in the shin as well. "That was mean, you have to be nice." She nodded her head and gave little humph sound before holding up her arms demanding to be picked up.

Dean lifted her up in his arms, wondering just what he was going to do with this little spite fire of a daughter. As Melody glanced over at John her eyes began to fill with tears making her wrap her arms tighter around Dean's neck.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked rubbing her back in soothing circles. She just pointed at John molding her self tightly around him.

"Grandpa didn't mean to scare you Daddy and Grandpa got in a little fight is all." Dean whispered in her ear soothing back her blonde hair.

"I'm sorry Melody." John added lying a gently hand on her shoulder. Melody lifted her head to look up at him her eyes pleading with him.

"Don't take my Daddy away please." Melody begged squeezing Dean tighter. John stared at his granddaughter shell shocked his mouth opening and closing like a fish as he struggled to find something to say.

"Please." She whispered again crushing John's heart.

"Melody what are you talking about? Dad what is she talking about?" Sam asked as Dean slowly took a few steps back reaching behind him for his gun.

"I made a deal with the demon." Dean's lost all motion as it dropped to his side , if it wasn't for Sam who plucked Melody away from him before he fell back into the chair.

"I'll give him the gun and you go to hell to get Cassie and bring her back as good as new."

"When Cassie died the demon took her soul and brought it to hell, you past all the test she gets to come back , the cancer would be gone giving her a fresh start at life."

* * *

Well that's the end of Chapter Six of Finding Melody and it's and short and nothing big happened until the end but the next chapter is just the opening. The next chapter is extremely long and drawn out. I've already written it making it part of this chapter but than it ended up 21 pages and I wasn't making one chapter that long so I'm just going to break it up.

Well Thanks for Reading, Hope You Review.

Diedre.


	7. Hell's Company

_A/n: Okay I had to get this chapter out because I got an email begging me for it. No names given (cough Nixa cough.) I really wanted this to turn the story around and give it something new and twisted. Only my warped mind could possibly think of something like this. I just want to take the time to thank each and every one of you for your reviews. I've been really busy so I haven't personally replied to it yet but I promise I will. I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate it._

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter title: Go to Heaven For The Temperture and Hell For The Company !**_

"I'll do it." Dean answered automatically, a spark of hope entering his eyes as he stared at his father, the feeling in his legs starting to come back.

"I knew you would." John said sadly as he handed the colt over to Dean. Melody watched the exchange, with hear broken eyes. She didn't want her Daddy to go she had just gotten him back and now he was going to leave her again.

"Dean," Sam started only to have Dean hold out his hand effectively cutting him off.

"I need to do this Sam, I need to bring her back I love her I always have and if there's a chance we can make up for the lost time I have to take it you have to understand that." Dean pleaded, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I wasn't going to stop you; I just wanted to tell you to be careful." Sam laid a gentle hand on Dean's shoulder, the worry was already gnawing at him and Dean hadn't even left yet.

"Son, if there no way you can do it just come home don't do anything stupid, I can't lose you." John said as he pulled his son into a tight hug squeezing him so tight he could hardly breathe. It was than they noticed Melody was no longer in the hotel room.

Blind panic set in as all three man searched the entire finding no hide or hair of the six year old girl. It was by chance that when John looked up he could have sworn he saw a white shoe dangling from the roof for a second before it disappeared. He walked over to the other side of the building noticing the fire exit latter dangling from the second story of the hotel.

He climbed on the dumpster and pulled himself up onto the latter, sure enough when he finally got on the roof there was his granddaughter sitting next a giant metal contraption her knees pulled to her chest as he rested her knees on it.

"Very clever hiding spot," John said dryly as he sat down next to her he watched her head shot up in surprise the tears still sliding down her cheeks.

"You're mad at me aren't you?" She sniffled wiping using her shirt sleeve as a tissue.

"Yes, and your father is going to bed you over his knee when he finds you don't you ever take off like again young lady." John warned in his marine voice, making sure that she never ever tried to do something like this again.

"I was bad again wasn't I, I was bad and mommy got sick and now I was bad and Daddy's going to leave too." John felt his angry slow start to dissipate as he looked at his granddaughter, the guilt and hurt on her face was unmistakable. It was the same look Sam got when he looked at the picture of Jess in his wallet.

"You did nothing wrong." John told her feeling extremely uncomfortable he was never good at these emotional things.

"That's what Daddy told me but he lied." She whispered a more few more tears hitting the cold unforgiving ground below her. "He also promised he wouldn't leave but Is."

"Your Daddy has to leave, you want your Mommy back don't you?" She looked up at him in surprise, letting him know that she didn't think of it like that.

"Yes." She answered meekly looking down at the floor, John titled her chin back up. "You're a Winchester, Winchester's aren't afraid of anything." John told her sternly. John's burrow crumpled when she didn't say anything she seemed be staring into space her eyes blank and empty looking as if she was looking at something only she could see.

"Melody." He prodded gently, pushing her shoulder slightly. The color suddenly came back in her eyes as she turned to smile at him her behavior doing a complete 360.

"Daddy will be okay he'll come back and Daddy is going to bring Sammy a surprise." She replied pleasantly as she ran to the latter, and was already climbing down it before he even was half where there.

John groaned and shook his head just what was he going to do about this one?

* * *

After an incredibly long and loud lecture Dean and Melody sat alone inside of the hotel room the silence filling the room like a shout. 

"I'm going to miss you kid." Dean told her as he kissed her forehead. "I'm going to bring your mommy back to you I promise."

"Don't forget Sammy's surprise." She reminded him for the eighth time. Dean cracked a smile.

"I won't, how about you tell your favorite Dad just what the surprise is?" Dean ventured wiggling her eye brows at her and making her giggle slightly.

"It makes Sammy's eyes happy." Dean groaned every time he asked that was the same answer he got.

"Grandpa's coming you have to go." Melody informed him sadly, giving him no last hug.

"Grandpa will be back him and Sammy are going to take care you while I'm gone. "

"I know." She answered as he kissed her on the forehead as he walked out of the hotel door. It wasn't until the door was closed that she clung to her pillow and cried.

She lied too.

* * *

"How much farther?" An impatient Dean asked as he fiddled with the colt in hi pocket. John didn't answer he just stopped the truck and got it. Dean getting the hint got out as well. 

"What are we doing?" Dean asked, but John didn't answer he just kept staring at the empty road behind him.

"Dad." When his father finally turned to face him everything he couldn't say was there in his eyes.

"Aww isn't this sweet always said you were a sentimental fool." Both John and Dead whirled around to see nothing but thin air.

"Place the colt on the floor." Dean looked at his father only to have him give a little nod, Dean did was he was told. The second the gun hit the floor it was snatched up by thin air.

"Be careful come home Dean." His father whispered before the ground started crumbling, Dean gave a shout as he found himself falling down the hole. Than last thing he saw his tear eyed father crouching over in the road before his world went black.

It was than that his heart beat for the last time, and it was than John Winchester truly felt as if his world had crumpled away into nothing.

* * *

Dean was afraid to open his eyes, afraid he would be staring at the very depths of hell that would now become his permanent home until he found Cassie. Dean almost flinched but stopped himself when he felt a gentle caress across his cheek. His eyes opened immediately after that, he did enough of playing pretend when he was alive. 

He had started out in the fiery pit he known hell would be and then it took a more dangerous turn. The dark hall looked like a bad mixture of the home he had grown up in and the cabin he almost died in. The walls seemed whisper and shift. No light was visible under the doors, and no sounds could be heard on the other side. So this was his personal hell to be tormented by the memories of his childhood and the memories of his death. Suddenly Dean felt his body being pulled downward. When Dean had finally rid himself of the urge to be sick he looked at his surroundings. It was the nursery where his mother died, and at the moment she was lying in the same spot she was when he died. It took a moment to notice that he was standing in the same spot the demon had to be in when it killed her. He felt the bloody knife materialize in his hands. He quickly dropped it and took a step back his body shaking.

He resisted the urge to find a corner to curl up in; he'd done more than enough of that before he died. He looked at the door that led to his old childhood house and he was just about to turn the knob when the sound of a throat clearing made him jump back like he used to when his father barked his name in his marine voice.

"What not even a hello?" Dean whipped around at the sound of her voice; she was leaning up against the door frame of the nursery a smile on her face.

"Jess?" He croaked out his heart pounding in his chest, he should be making his way to the lobby and not chatting with demon acting like Sammy's little heart break.

"The one and only." Jess replied with that seductive grin on her face, an exact replica of the one he had on his face when he met her. Only Dean could see that she wasn't happy to see him.

"Where are we?" Dean asked, now sure that he was dealing with the real Jessica.

"An abyss to right a wrong." Jess replied with a bored tone as she examined her fingernails. Dean raised on eyebrow hell had changed her.

"What wrong?" He shouldn't be righting a wrong he should be saving Cassie and getting the hell out of here.

"A death." Jess replied her bored tone still in place but Wes could her the deep sadness in her voice.

"Who's yours or Cassie's?" Cassie's death was wrong. She shouldn't be here she should be in heaven with her father.

"Neither." Lilah replied as she jumped off the table and started making her way toward him.

"Than whose?"

"Our child's." Jess replied as she placed a hand over her stomach. She wasn't talking about him she was talking about Sammy.

Dean could feel the bile rising in his throat . His skull felt like it was being jabbed by extremely hot pokers.

"You were pregnant when you died?" Dean croaked out trying hard not to be sick.

Jess just nodded her head and turned away from him.

"Well we better get a move on if we plan on getting you and your lovely girlfriend home to the land of the living." Jess said trying to change the subject to make him forget about the sole reason they were here.

"How are we going to do that?"

"A short walk though hell."

"Too easy." Dean replied knowing there was a catch, there had to be.

"Someone with a pure soul needs to redeem us." Jess said throwing in the catch.

"Yes because many pure souls hang around hell." Dean replied his usually sarcasm coming back naturally.

"I'm here." Both heads turned toward the door at the sound. Dean wanted to hug her .

"Mom,"

"Guess I forgot to mention our little tag along." Jess replied, if he could have taken his eyes off his mother he would have turned to stare at her. At this point she was abusing sarcasm.

"Now if were done with your little staring contest can we get a move on I would really like to get back to my nice vacation in hell."

Jess said sarcastically turning her back on the both of them and making her way into the sewer tunnel she was hiding in with little miss optimistic since she learned her son was coming here. Technically they weren't part of the welcome committee but she saw it as her only chance and she was going to take it. Mary rolled her eyes and faced her son,

"She's been a ray of sunshine let me tell you." Mary said as she snorted. Dean smiled a little at that before the both of them made a move to follow Jess.

_

* * *

_

_Well I hope you guys like it, so far. I'm not sure if I plan on letting Jess go back to the land of the living since her death really affected Sam and helped him grow in a way. What do you guys think? Should I let her come back?_

_Thanks for reading and hope you guys review._

_Love Diedre._


	8. Here Comes The Devil

A/n: Thank you all so much for reviewing. I hope I got back to you all If I didn't I am so sorry just leave me a message and let me go I'll find a way to make it up to you. Once again Thank You so much for reading and reviewing.

* * *

"I'm still stuck at why are on earth are we here?" Dean said after they walked though the sewer in silence expect for Jess and Mary's groans as they elbowed each other to lead.

"Let's make it simple shall we?" Jess spoke loud and fast over what Jess was starting to say.

"Where here because were crusaders against evil and we all get screwed over expect for you your just plain evil." Mary said while pointing at Jess a deep frown on her face.

"Also were here because my grandchild ended up dying before its time just like us so we go though some big tests and than we go back home. Does that help ya out?"

"Its amazing you had time to breath." Jess sneered at her as she kicked at the ground.

"I'll never know what Sam saw in you." Mary huffed, Jess whirled around to face Mary a fire in her eye like she as never seen in anyone but as quick as it had come it has gone and the spark that entered her would be daughter in laws eyes just left.

"If you can't say anything nice don't say it at all. Dean said in a sing song voice a perfect imitation of his mother when he was younger. Mary smiled at her son , her grin going from ear to ear. The tender moment forgot as Jess mimicked gagging noises behind their backs.

Dean pinned her with her worst glare , but she seemed unaffected by it , all she did was larch an eyebrow before turning her back on them and walking onward.

They walked a little bit more , Dean just tuned out Jess and Mary's arguing though he could make a few words like shoes , better and mine but that was about it.

"The door should be right here." Jess said pointing to the cave on the wall that had a whole bunch of symbols craved into it.

"All I see there is stick people." Mary said skeptically as she looked at the wall trying to figure out if they needed a password or something.

"It's archaic proto demon cuneiform." Dean said as he ran his hand lightly over the markings tracing on of the symbols.

"I don't want to be rude Ahh who am I trying to kid yes I do, maybe half of this maybe is proto demon cuneiform but I think the rest they just doodled." Jess said as she placed her finger on a rather ugly looking symbol and poked it.

"We need to find the symbol used to open the door." Dean said as he ran his head over the first few drawings.

"So in other words we're looking for a needle in a hay stack." Mary sighed as she started to throw her hands in the air than abruptly stopped, she was beginning to act more and more like Jess every second she spent with her. She shivered at the mere thought.

"No this isn't a needle in a hay stack this is a needle in Kansas." Jess groaned as she hit the wall, and than jumped back as it sprung open.

"Dumb luck." Mary snorted

"No luck at it was open from the other side." Dean whispered

The three of them were forced to turn away or risk going blind as a bright white light suddenly beamed through.

"Oh volume." Jess shouted as something loud voice hollered each oh their names.

"I am not well pleased."

"And I'm not well deaf." Jess shouted right back her eyes narrowed in contempt. Dean kicked her in the shin hoping it would shut her up but the well intentioned action just seemed to make her angrier .

"Well, Hello? Hey, I have places to go and friends to kill. Well, not actually my friends, but you get the idea. The last thing I want to do is waste my time on you hopeless saps."

"I am not hopeless, I am not little miss sunshine behind me." Jess hissed angrily as she pointed her finger at the demon.

"What do you want Jessica?" The demon demanded angrily as he roughly shoved her backwards almost knocking her off her feet.

"Oh you know house in the country. A good pair of running shoes you can wear out to dinner." Jess muttered snidely the sarcasm highly evident in her voice.

"What do you think I want I want the way out of this hell hole." Jess shouted.

"No pun intended." Dean told the demon smirking but recoiled as Jess spun around and glared at him. Was it just him or had she lost all her bubbly charm in hell.

"Evil is rebellion. Good is the son of Life, of Light, of Truth; and the son of Light, of Life, of Truth came into physical being to demonstrate and show and lead the way for man's ascent to the power of good over evil in a material world. As there is, then, a personal savior, there is the personal devil.".

The black talon clawed demon shouted as he stared intently at Jess's stomach making her take about eight steps backward, it looked as if it was in a trance.

No one made a move just watched him stare until he lifted his talon clawed hand to strike at Jess's stomach.

Dean did not hesitate to step in the way but he could not deny he was happy when the demon automatically dropped his claw.

"Everyone just settle down here, violence is not going to solve a thing okay?" Jess said shakily looking around from any kind of weapon to use.

Before Jess could even blink Dean head butted the demon hard, knocking them both off their feet.

"On the other hand it is rather festive." Jess giggled as she kicked the fallen demon in the head.

Suddenly the scenery abruptly changed and the demon was gone.

Jess, Dean and the silent still shocked Mary were now standing in a pitched black hallway. A scream of pain from the chained doors in the corridor made their ears ring.

Dean was the only one with his advanced seeing could see who was at the end of the hallway.

"What is Succubitch doing here?" Dean asked spinning around to face Mary and Jess only to find that they were gone and he was alone with her.

"This can not be good." Dean mumbled said as he watched the woman wobble towards him.

Dean could see that her dress was torn and covered in a mixture of dry and fresh blood.

_**

* * *

**__**Well I hoped you liked the fourth Chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to update , Ive have been writing Girls Guide to Hunting and Fishing and working on a brand new Buffy Story. Well thank you for reading , Hope you review.**_

_**Love Diedre.**_


	9. Phase One

A/n: I just want to thank you all for the reviews. Its means so much to me. I would love to take the time to respond to them all but alas I have dial up still and its beyond slow. So that would just make me pull out all my hair, but really thank you all so much. I plan on keeping Meg a demon because well I want to and it comes in handy for later chapters.

* * *

"Meg." Dean sighed as the woman continued to wobble toward him the smell of blood now assaulting Dean's senses.

"It hurt, hell hurts." Meg sobbed as she fell forward.

"Atonement is a bitch." Dean mumbled under his breath as he lifted Meg to her feet.

"Go leave before he finds me." Meg wobbled out her voice hoarse weak, and broken kind of what Dean imagined her mind and body must be like.

"Who finds you Meg?" Dean asked as he turned around and proceeded to drag him and Meg to the other end of the hallway hoping to find Mary and Jess.

Dean quickly ducked as an axe went sailing over his head but the all of weight of Meg made him fall face first on the floor. Dean quickly and non to gently rolled Meg off him causing a pained moan from the blonde haired demon.

"I guess I answered my own question." Dean muttered as he looked at the demon in-front of him. It had someone non beating heart in its hand and someone's guts and insides wrapped around its neck like a necklace. Dean cringed at the image , the thing looked horrifically gross.

"Nice look but I don't think the demon misses is going to enjoy the intestine necklace." Dean shouted cockily as he struggled to lift Meg to her feet once again.

Dean gave up after a short struggle and dropped the blonde demon back down on the ground again and ran toward the axe in bedded in the wall. Just as he managed to pull it out he let out a scream of pure agony.

Dean fell to his knees and heaved the pain was so intense. His back felt as if the skin had literally been ripped and burned off. Dean could feel the tears leaking out of his eyes as he struggled to catch his breath and stand.

Dean let out another pain filled shout as the demon whipped him again this time in the back of the leg with what Dean assumed to be a magically enhanced whip.

Dean began to drag him self closer to the wall, he couldn't feel his leg therefore he couldn't pull himself up to fight the demon. A hopelessness feeling settled in the pit of his stomach as he prayed for God not to let him die. He came this far and he wasn't going back without his Cassie.

Dean could feel the demon standing over him his foul and overly warm breath slapping him in the face, reminding him of that crazy lunatic father who hunted people. He heard the whip hit the floor before he felt the winds caresses of it being raised. Dean closed her eyes tight waiting for the final stroke to come that would leave him well dead again.

* * *

Mary closed her eyes as she heard the now familiar sound of flesh smacking flesh. She watched helplessly as a young Jesse's head hit the marble floor the blood pouring out her mouth like wine.

"You're nothing Jess, nothing but whore." The man shouted as he continued to beat the sobbing younger Jess. Mary swore uncharacteristically as she heard her head rap of the floor the sound of it ringing in her ears still. She watched in horror as the blood began to pool around her head, the man on top who she now knew to be her father still kept pounding her and shaking her.

She watched as she finally passed out the blood starting to spread and make a small trail to the kitchen.

Mary looked down at the small form of ten year old Jess as she lay dying on the floor.

The drunken man stood up after ten minutes more of beating and hitting her so hard in the stomach she lifted up off the floor and smacked into the cabinet across the room. A glass wobbled off the counter and landed on top of her breaking into millions of sharp and dangerous pieces.

"Clean this up." The man barked at Mary who was in the form of an older woman who she assumed to be Jesse's mother.

Mary just nodded her head and proceeded to clean up the falling glass ignoring the dying Jess and trying desperately to block out the sounds of a baby wailing, pitifully, another young girl screaming and pleading and the sounds of a whip being cracked over and over again over flesh.

Mary looked out of the corner of her eye as Jess blinked open one of her eyes the other had already swollen shut. She watched but made no move to help as she struggled to sit up and finally managed sitting against the counter.

Mary felt herself shutter as she heard heavy work booted feet coming walking into the kitchen. She could her light sobs coming from a child and it sounded like it was struggling to breath.

Mary turned around when she heard two bodies drop to the ground.

"Bury it with the others." The man slurred as he walked back into the living room.

Mary watched as Jess crawled forward and pulled her small sister to the side who was shaking and looked to be beat badly but not as bad as Jess.

Than Mary saw it, something that made her want to puke but the body she was in felt nothing but numbness. There was a little boy in the middle of the kitchen floor he looked no more than four months old. His head looked a crushed pumpkin.

It was easy to tell that he was dead. Mary felt his heart began to sink this was Jess's childhood dark, darker than she could have ever imagined.

* * *

Dean opened his eyes when the blow never came only the sound of a body hitting the floor. Dean looked up to see Meg standing over the body her eyes unfocused and fluttering closed.

Dean caught Meg's body praying for small miracles that Meg was sane enough to save his life.

"What the hell is going on here?" Dean mused out loud as he cradled Meg's body to him. As evil as she was, she saved his life and he had to replay her for it.

"I believe I know the answer to that." A familiar voice said, making Dean's heart thump painfully in his chest. He turned to face the mother of his child and the love of his life.

* * *

Well Thats the end of Chapter Three. I'm sorry for leaving you at a cliff hanger again. But that was just where the chapter decided to leave off.

I hoped you guys liked and Once again thank you for reading. I hope you review.

Diedre


End file.
